Alphabet of Fluff
by xxmentalistxxspooks
Summary: A short fluffy scene for every letter of the alphabet- enjoy!
1. A is for August

**A-August**

"I am not going to do _that_ ever!" Lisbon screamed at Jane

"Aw, come on Tess, It'll be fun!" He wined

"NO! And since when did you call me Tess?"

"Since you decided to come with me on my summer vacation!" he replied "after all- we can't go calling each other by our last names all of August"

"Patrick Jane I refuse to go with you ANYWHERE!"

"Please, please, please? You'll love it- I promise"

And with that, Teresa Lisbon found herself in Jane's car, driving to a hotel by the beach.

" err I should warn you that I may have only booked one room for the both of us" He said, watching her face as his plan to make her fall in love with him unfolded. He expected her to completely blow her head.

"Fine." She replied, and turned to look at him with a smirk on her face. She had a rough idea what he was up to, and if she was honest, it actually didn't bother her. "If that's alright with you?"

"Absolutely" He replied, with a grin on his face. This summer was definitely going to be the best yet.


	2. B is for Balloons

**B-Balloons**

"Jane, what are you doing?"

"I'm simply saying Happy Birthday' or at least partly, because this is no way your entire birthday present"

Teresa looked at the three helium balloons he held in his hands, each with 'Happy Birthday Teresa' on them and said

"Too right, I mean _only_ balloons after an actual pony last year- I would be slightly disappointed in you!" She joked with him. He chuckled, and thought about the plans that he had for her that evening- and hopefully the morning after.

"Still, you should be thankful- even if they are _just _balloons"

"You're right, thanks Jane"

"Could you possibly call me Patrick? Just for today?"

"Fine, thanks Patrick! She said with a smirk


	3. C is for Cups

**Hey! Thought I would say hi and thank you soooo much to everyone who has reviewed and all that! It is a major encouragment as this is my first mentalist fanfiction and I wasn't sure how much people would like it! And awesome thanks to mstormw for just being awesome really! So anyway, here is C...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned the mentalist...I really wouldn't be sat here now! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>C-Cups<strong>

"What is in this box?" Teresa Lisbon asked her fiancée, as she carried a small cardboard box into her apartment

"Just essentials" He replied, and took it from her, wound his arm round her waist and waltzed her into the kitchen and placed the box on the side. He opened it and started taking out teacup after teacup after teacup

"PATRICK JANE! How many teacups do you own?" Teresa yelled at him, "How exactly do you expect me to fit all of these in my cupboards?" she asked with a smirk on her face

"Well, I've always had one for every day of the week, and then I decided that you should have one for everyday of the week as well!" he replied and picked her up and twirled her round and round.

"You're crazy you know that right?" she told him

"Yeah, but that's why you love me!" he informed her

"True, very true" she replied "and why exactly do you love me?"

He leant down and whispered in her ear. She smiled when he pulled back and kissed him

"I suppose that's a good enough reason for me to want to marry you" she told him, and so he kissed her again, and then once more, just for good measure.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was ok! I wasn't too sure about the ending, and it was a little bit too short but there you go! If anyone has any ideas for words I can use that would be a MASSIVE help! I have written D, but after that ideas would be incredibly useful! Thanks again to everyone who reads this- even if you don't review it! xxmentalistxxspooksxx<strong>


	4. D is for Diamond or Driving

**Disclaimer: It don't think it's in that curious brown box sitting on my kitchen table...**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! Here is D- hope it's ok! **

**D-Diamonds**

"I need to buy her something special, you know-something she can have with her always and think of me" Rigsby was telling Cho

"Right" was all he received from the ever-emotionless Cho, who was currently absorbed in his latest book-Naked Heat by Richard Castle.*****

"Diamonds" came a voice from behind him

"Boss?" he asked, turning around to see Lisbon and Jane stood together in the doorway to the bullpen.

"I said, get her diamonds" she repeated "there is nothing that Van pelt would like more than if you got her diamonds"

"She's right you know" Jane added "In fact, she's always right" he added, looking sideways at Lisbon. She turned to him and punched him playfully on the arm,

"Speaking of diamonds" she added "I wouldn't mind some myself!"

"Maybe" Jane told her "If you're nice to me"

"Oh, I think I can be nice, after all I was extremely nice yesterday evening. Oh and this morning" Rigsby cringed at this, the thought of his boss and Jane being together was still a little creepy-but the thought of what they did at night was almost too unbearable.

"You weren't actually very nice this morning- you made me get up!" Jane carried on whining

"I was nice!" she moaned

"Well, until about half 6-when you made me get up!"

"PLEASE STOP!" Rigsby cried, causing both Lisbon and Jane to snap out of their playful banter, and stare at him "I'm sorry, but the thought of you two doing... well whatever it is you do...is just really, really horrible!"

"Sorry" Jane mumbled

"Yeah, sorry" Lisbon added "but seriously, buy her diamonds"

* * *

><p><strong>The book is my reference to Castle (which is also awesome!) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And because I was asked nicely I have also written another D... this is for mstormw (hope you feel better soon!)<strong>

**D-Driving**

"JANE!" Lisbon screamed at the top of her voice "Would you watch where you're going!"

Somehow, Jane had managed to talk Lisbon into letting him drive them to their next case-it wasn't like he was a mentalist or something; not like him to be able to get people to do what he wanted them to do.

"Aw, come off it Lisbon! This is good for you! I mean, think how long we would be if you had driven"

"Yeah, it may have been long but at least I wouldn't be breaking the law!" she replied as they narrowly missed a large tanker beside them

"Meh, rules are rules. What's life if you don't break a few?"

"Safe." She told him, and breathed a sigh of relief as they pulled into a parking lot next to the house they were visiting

"Next time, I drive- you got that?" Lisbon told her annoying consultant and he turned to her and gave her one of his dazzling smiles

"Nah- we've got to get back to HQ and this is my car!"

"Do you take anything seriously?" she yelled at him, clearly exasperated

"Yeah, a few necessary things!"

"Such as?"

"Such as, my job," to which Lisbon had to control herself from breaking out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter "and my friends, oh and you"

"Great" she said, and turned towards the house. After a few steps she turned back and said

"Hang on- what do you mean your friends and then me _separately_?"

"Well," he replied, leaning forward so that their faces were only inched away "Grace, Cho and Rigsby are my friends-practically family. But you, well you've always been special Teresa. Always have, always will"

And with that he pulled back and walked towards the house, leaving a shocked and speechless Teresa Lisbon standing behind him, wondering what on earth had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! E is currently underway (major thanks to dawhogirl32 for that!) but if anyone has ANY ideas AT ALL for other letters then <em>please <em>let me know! thanks to everyone who is still reading this! xxmentalistxxspooksxx**


	5. E is for Electricity

**Disclaimer: turns out it wasn't in that brown box in the kitchen- just some books :( **

**Like I said last time, my extreme thanks to Dawhogirl32 for this idea- and thanks to Teilzeitkreativ for all of those fabulous ideas (and I'm sorry if I don't write something dramatic for you!) Here is E...**

**E-Electricity **

It was late on a Friday evening and Lisbon was just leaving her office. She locked her door and was walking towards the elevator when she heard a noise coming from the bullpen. She walked over towards the entrance to be faced with her consultant lying on his couch.

"Jane?" she asked "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" he replied, with his eyes still closed

"I'm off home now actually" she told him, determined to not get distracted by how he looked with his eyes closed- so peaceful and safe. It was then that his eyes opened, revealing that incredible blue which made her stomach clench

"Well then, allow me to escort you home!" he replied gallantly

"I'm fine actually" Lisbon added, and turned reluctantly away from him. She was walking towards the bullpen entrance when all the lights went off and the entire building was plunged into darkness

"Jane" Lisbon said, in a wary voice "turn the lights on"

"I didn't do anything!" he yelled indignantly

"I'm not kidding!" she yelled back "Stop being such an ass and turn the lights on!"

"Teresa, I'm not kidding either- I think we've had a power cut!"

"What?"

"Seriously- look all the other buildings around here don't have their lights on either"

"No, I meant what are you doing calling me Teresa?"

"Oh well, you know- it's going to be a long night!" he replied cheerfully, and grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the couch.

They sat there for a while, wondering what to say before Jane broke the silence

"So, you wanna play a game?"

"No."

"Aw, come on- what else are we gonna do?"

"Sleep" she replied. There was a pause, so she turned to look at him. The light through the window allowed her to see the expression on his face "_seperatley!_" she added "Honestly- Patrick Jane, I never!"** ***

Jane chuckled at this, and put his arm around her shoulder- wondering if she would object. When she didn't he then held her hand

"Jane" she whispered after a while "Why are we doing this?"

"Because you said we should sleep"

"No, I mean pretending" she carried on "Pretending that we are completely indifferent when, well I guess, I dunno- I kinda do have feelings for you" she trailed off at the end. Jane was silent for quite some time until she said, timidly

"Patrick? Please say something"

"Well, what can I say?" He replied, and she started to get up off the couch "Hang on!" he continued "I haven't finished yet! I was going to say that I hope it's more than feelings, my dear Teresa, because as far as I'm concerned, I am completely in love with you"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Van Pelt was first in. She walked over to her desk, aware of the figure lying on the couch-but wasn't worried as Jane often got here early. It was only when Rigsby walked in that she noticed<p>

"Grace?" he asked "Why are the boss and Jane lying on the couch?"

Grace looked over to the couch, where two of her favourite people were lying, asleep, intertwined with each other- looks of contentment on their faces

"about time too" she whispered softly, and went back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>*this quote was taken from a Castle episode (obiously with differnt names) but really made me laugh so I thought i would borrow it!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, as before I would just like to thank EVERYONE (Especially Teilzeitkreativ) who has given me ideas! I have to say that I'm not sure when F will be up, as I have loads of school work that needs to be done! But, it will be there eventually-PROMISE! :) so, thanks agian to everyone...and please review! They make my day :) <strong>

**xxmentalostxxspooksxx**


	6. F is for fruit

**Hey hey hey :) So, Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas for this...i'm not extremly pleased with it-but we'll just roll with it ;) so, enjoy **

**F-Fruit **

"No-something original, something she hasn't had from anyone ever"

"And something that is special to you both"

"Yeah, which reminds her of something she has done with you"

"But not too cliché"

"No- she won't like that; you know what she's like"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Jane cried at his co-workers "I only asked one question! I don't need a thousand answers or your advice either!"

"_Jane" _Van pelt said, talking to him like he was a small child "This is your first valentine's day with her, so it has to be special!"

"Yeah, and like I said not too cliché because the boss will hate you for that!" Rigsby added

"But original, like Cho said" van pelt finished

"Ok, so what shall I get her then?" Jane asked

"Well, you should get her something big and something kinda small, but memorable" Cho told him

"Yeah, make the small thing memorable...I'm sure she will love whatever you get her" Grace told him, adding the last part to make sure he wasn't too overcome with suggestions. After all, being Jane he would probably go completely against anything they suggested if he got too annoyed with them.

"I think I know what I'll do" Jane said, and then walked away leaving them wondering what on earth he was going to get Lisbon for Valentine's Day.

* * *

><p>Lisbon walked into her office on the morning to find a massive basket on her desk with a tea towel covering whatever was in it. There was a note on top of the basket, so before seeing what was in it, she went and picked up the note and read it.<p>

_My dearest Teresa,  
>It has been quite an eventful 8 months, 11 days and currently 14 hours (thought it won't be when you read this). We have been through so much; even tested (I am obviously talking about the whole GraceWayne things obviously-not the extreme bombing thing)  
>Anyway- this is part of my Valentine's Day present to you and I hope it will mean something to you. Do you remember the first time I hugged you, the first time I held you in my arms- when I first realised how you smell of cinnamon and how you have to go on tip-toes to reach me? In case you don't (and I will be extremely offended if you don't) I will remind you of one thing- strawberries<em>

_All of my love, as always, Patrick. _

Lisbon put down the note, and pulled back the covering of the basket to reveal it was filled with strawberries. She giggled and then put one in her mouth

"_only you" _ she whispered, and walked out to find the gentleman who was responsible for the best start to a day she had had in a long while.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go :) hope it wasn't too bad... let me know please! And please let me know if there is anything you want me to include for futher letters :) thanks again and again,<strong>

**xxmentalistxxspooksxx**


	7. G is for Green

**So, thanks to everyone who is giving me ideas for this fic! And to everyone who is reading it! Here is G...and I would like to mention that it is slightly almost possibly dedicated to Grace (as in van pelt)-what with her name beginning with G and all that jazz (thanks mstormw for that little lightbulb!) so here goes...**

**G-Green**

He was just lying there, on his couch with his eyes closed listening to everything going on around him. He could hear Grace and Rigsby chatting quietly, and the occasional sound of Cho turning the pages of his book. But there was one thing that caught his attention; the sound of Teresa Lisbon's footsteps heading in his direction. The next thing he felt was a prod on his arm before he heard her say

"Jane? You awake?"

He opened his eyed to be faced with hers in front of him, and for a moment he was lost. Lost in the deep, jade green of her eyes.

_Jane's point of view_

I couldn't stop myself thinking about her. Those eyes which I saw in my dreams and everyday, which were so beautiful and full of emotions. I can always tell what she is thinking, or feeling from her eyes- they are so full of expression.

I knew I shouldn't think of her, I should be thinking about my wife. Yes- that's right, because it's my wife I love. But why is it that I can't think of anything else?

_Lisbon's point of view_

His eyes snapped open and I just stared into them. Those incredible, sea-blue eyes which made me forget my name. I love his eyes. Wait...did I just say that? I cannot believe I said that! Does that mean it's true? Looking into his eyes I could almost believe it. But he loves his wife, I know that. But if that's true then why is he looking at me like that?

_Jane_

I think she must love me too, especially if what I can see in her eyes is true. But how do I let her know I love her?

_General_

Grace looked up from her computer to see the boss leaning over Jane, who was lying on his couch. They weren't moving or saying anything- just staring at each other. She wondered how long they had been there, and was about to go back to her work when Jane sat up and cupped Lisbon's face with his hands. He lent forward and kissed her gently before pulling away and looked into her eyes. Grace tried to look away again, but couldn't bring herself to do it-not when she had wanted this to happen for so long. It was then that Lisbon lent forward to Jane and kissed him back. _Thank goodness for that _Grace thought to herself and finally went back to work, occasionally sneaking glances at them.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll admit that I wasn't pleased with this very much- I didn't really know what to do halfway through-but i hope that it was ok for you all :) <strong>

**Thanks for the ideas and all that- please review and let me know :) many thanks as always **

**xxmentalistxxspooksxx**


	8. H is for Hunger

**Disclaimer: I might own it...might that is... :/ oh ok I don't. see- i said it **

**Thank you sooo much again to everyone who is following this and giving me ideas :) hope this is ok for you all...**

**H-Hunger**

It was a warm summers evening and the team were just finishing work for that day. Although it hadn't exactly been a _day _of work; more like three days of none-stop work after an extreme hostage case that they were involved in. The team hadn't eaten (Rigsby was showing signs of starvation) and they hadn't slept (not that Jane minded) for three days and were all in need of a good meal.

"Right" Lisbon announced "Where shall we go"

She was answered with all of them naming their favourite places, and a few others after that, before Jane said

"Whoa, give the lady a break!" he said, receiving grateful looks from Lisbon "why don't we just get in the car, drive and eat at the first place we come to" he carried on. Everyone seemed to agree with this, as without saying anything they all got up, grabbed their jackets and headed for the door

"Ok then, let's go" Lisbon said to Jane, as they were the only ones left in the room

"After you, my dear" he replied with a charming smile and gestured to the door

* * *

><p>They had been driving for at least half an hour when they passed the fourth decent-looking place which, like the others, was also closed.<p>

"This is crazy!" Rigsby whined "I need to eat!"

"Oh, quit your whining" Grace scolded him

"I have an idea" Jane put in

"There is no way I am letting you go to the pub on the corner again-not after last time" Cho told him

"No, what I was going to say was, why not come to mine and I will cook for you all" Jane finished. Lisbon pulled into the side of the road

"Well, let's vote" she said, "All in favour" and four hands were raised "Well, that's all of us then!" she finished and then turned the car around and went in the direction to Jane's house.

"Boss?" Rigsby asked "Do you know where Jane lives?"

"Yeah I do"

"How?" he asked, causing Jane to look over at Lisbon, which caused Lisbon to blush

"I just do, ok?" she finished, neglecting to mention that Jane tended to drag her to his house every day for tea, and also turned up at her house every morning to eat breakfast.

* * *

><p>They had finished their tea a long time ago, and when Cho left Grace and Rigsby left soon after. That left Jane and Lisbon alone in his house.<p>

"That was great, thanks Jane" she told him, and turned to leave. When she reached the door she turned around and found him standing-extremely closely- behind her.

"Well, I'll be off then" she said, in a whisper

"Yeah sure" he said in a husky voice, before leaning over and kissing her soundly on the lips. "I've wanted to so that all day, three days in fact" he said when he had finished

"I've wanted you to do that for much longer" She said, and pulled him into another kiss.

It was going to be a lot longer before Lisbon actually left his house.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it :) Please please please review and let me know how you are likingnot liking this fic!  
>'I' will be up ASAP (possibly even today! :0 shock horror!) <strong>

**thanks as always, xxmentalistxxspooksxx**


	9. I is for ice cream

**WOW! Excuse the self-admiration but I have just written this in the 15 minutes after I published H! so, I hope this is okey dokey for you all :) **

**I-Ice cream **

The weather was so hot and stuffy, it was becoming too much of an effort to even move- let alone work. However, on the bright side, it would seem that most murderers felt the same and the team hadn't had a case in a week.

Jane was sat on the couch in Lisbon's office enjoying the breeze from the fan, when she looked up from her paperwork and said

"Patrick" in a voice which he was familiar with

"I know that I am incredible and that you love and all that, now what is it you would like my gorgeous girl? He asked, knowing that she was about to ask a favour

"Would you get me some ice-cream?" she asked with puppy dog eye-just for impact. After all- Jane couldn't resist her eyes even when she wasn't looking at him in that way.

"Your wish is my command, my princess" he said, lent over her desk and kissed her before walking out to get orders from the others.

* * *

><p>He returned a few minutes later, with six ice creams expertly balanced in his hands. He gave the team theirs and then walked into Lisbon's office.<p>

"There you are" he said and gave her the ice cream

"You truly are incredible" she said, and kissed him to show her appreciation

"Thanks" he said, and watched her lick her ice cream.

"What?" she asked after a while of him staring and not eating his own ice cream

"Just wondered what yours tasted like" he replied, and she held it out for him to taste

"Actually, I think it will taste better here" he said and kissed her, very passionately for a very long time.

It had been quite a while before Cho walked in and, faced with such a scene said the only appropriate thing he could think of

"Get a room" in his normal non-emotional voice, and walked back out leaving some files on Lisbon's desk

A few minutes after Cho had gone; Jane pulled back –ice creams abandoned- and said with a smirk on his face

"I think I should have chosen that flavour instead" and Lisbon giggled, before pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, lovely- all done for today :) J might be published tomorrow...watch this space :) many thanks as always to Dawhogirl32 and much love to mstormw (so glad your better now...missed you!)<strong>

**xmxsx**


	10. J is for Jealousy

**hey hey hey! Much thanks to Telizeitkreativ for this idea, and to mstormw for the approval! so then here comes little old J!**

**Disclaimer: I am not going through this again- it just depresses me :(**

**J-Jealousy **

_Today is the day I tell her _thought Jane to himself as he walked towards Lisbon's office. _Am I nervous? I can't be! I never am! _He carried on to himself. He stopped just in front of her door, deciding on the best way to tell her. _Just do it _he thought.

He was just about to walk in when he heard her on the phone

"Yeah, sure seven would be lovely. I'll see you then" she was saying, twirling her hair round her finger. _I can't believe she did that!_ Jane thought. _I wonder who she's talking to._ Then Lisbon giggled and said "Alright then Walter, thanks. See you soon" and she put the phone down. _No, no no no! It can't be him! I'll check anyway-just to be completely sure_. Lisbon looked over to Jane

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked him

"Not long. Why did I miss something good?" he retorted, hoping she wouldn't pick up on his feelings _how could this happen, on this day of all days? _

"Oh, er Cho said he needed to see you about something" Jane lied, hoping she would leave

"Oh, ok then" She replied, and left the office. As soon as she had gone a fair distance, Jane ran for her phone and pressed re-dial. The caller id flashed up

_Walter Mashburn :)_

* * *

><p>It was late that evening when Jane finally stopped his car. He thought the drive would have done him good, allowed him to clear his head-to banish all thoughts of Teresa Lisbon from his head. <em>Yeah right, like that worked <em>he told himself, and then looked around to see where he was. He had ended up on a thin country route, near a space for picnickers to eat. There were a few cars there-despite the time of evening _probably couples _he thought.

He then turned to look behind him and saw a car which he knew instantly and the figure leaning against it even better.

"Lisbon?" he called, getting out of his car

"Jane? What are you doing here?" She asked him, stepping forward with a look of confusion on her face.

"I needed a drive" he told her "You?"

"Huh? Oh yeah same"

"How was Mashburn?"

"WHAT? How did you know about that?"

"Well, duh! I know everything!" He said, trying to be himself in such circumstances "So, how was it?"

"Fine" she said

"Just fine then? Because I mean, he's hardly the nicest guy on the planet"

"Whatever"

"Not good looking"

"mmm"

"Vacant eyes I think"

"oh really?"

"And his manners? From what I've heard- atrocious!"

"Seriously? What is your problem with me being with Mashburn?" She said, her voice getting increasingly louder "I mean, I think he does look good, he's really charming and his manners are so gentlemanly they put you to shame!"

"Oh, so he's just the greatest guy ever huh?"

"Yeah, he is!"

"Probably gonna marry him aren't you?"

"Maybe I will!"

"Of course if he's _so _perfect!"

"Well he's better than you!"

"I'm sure he is the slimy little pushover!"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"I LOVE YOU!" he cried. There was a pause as they both took in what he had just said. Jane closed his eyes and leant against her car, wishing the ground would pull him under. It didn't, instead what happened was that Lisbon spoke

"Is that true? Do you mean it?"

"If I do?"

"Then I'll admit what I just said about Walter was about as far from the truth as you could possibly ever get" she replied calmly, though her insides were doing somersaults

"It is true" He carried on "I was going to tell you this morning, but I heard you on the phone and realised what was going on"

"Oh Patrick" She said, which was nearly enough to undo him. He risked looking at her, and was met with such a look of love it overwhelmed him "I wished you had told me" and she stepped up to him, went on her tiptoes and slid her arms around his neck before pulling him into a warm and passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go :) how was it? let me know please! and let me know about all your ideas! many thanks as always,<strong>

**xxmentalistxxspooksxx**


	11. K is for Kidnapping

**So, here it is then-I'm SOOOOOOO sorry that I havent posted anything in so long, I've just been really busy! :/ anyway, thankyou for suggestions. This has come from dawhogirl32-thank you as always :) Oh and Happy Birthday to mstormw (this is your birthday present!) anyways-here goes**

**K-Kidnapping **

It wasn't meant to happen to her. This shouldn't happen! Of all the people out there, it had to be her.

"Jane" Grace's soft voice snapped him out of his trance "Jane, come on we need you to focus here-you know her best, you'll know what to do.

"Ok" he replied in a whisper, so low she had to lean closer to hear him "Just let me see that clip again"

Grace handed him the DVD which had ended up through his letterbox that morning. The DVD that held the worst news imaginable. _No, _he thought _at least she isn't dead...yet_ and he put it into the laptop sitting on the desk. The screen was fuzzy for a second before it cleared. It showed a small room, with a moth-eaten couch in the corner and a rug on the floor which looked like it had survived a few world wars. On top of the rug was a white plastic chair, the kind you have in the garden, and on top of the chair sat a woman. The woman who he had just learned to love, who he had now lost. A creepy and crackling voice started to speak,

"So, my dear friends at the CBI, as you can see I have in front of me the lovely Teresa Lisbon! Wave Tessie dear" Lisbon didn't move, she just sat there, her hands tied behind her back, looking straight at the camera. "Now then, dear Tessie here hasn't eaten at all today-she looks kinda hungry right? Well just so you know she's ok, I promise I won't feed her until the next time you see her, if she's still alive then!" the slimy voice continued, chuckling at the end. Jane watched as Lisbon's eyes widened with fear-though he knew she would never show that to anyone. "Now then, any messages my dear? And nothing obvious please, it wouldn't do for me to have to shoot you would it?" And he gave another dry chuckle. Lisbon coughed slightly, and gave a deep breath before she spoke. When she did it sounded like every syllable was an effort-but it was worth that effort

"Patrick Jane, I love you-remember none of this is your fault"

That horrible cackle came again, and Jane had to hold himself back and remember that the horrific, vile man wasn't actually in front of him.

"Well my dear- I feel truly betrayed! But I suppose I'll live, not that you will!" and he chuckled again "So, that is all for now my dear friends at the CBI- I will be in touch soon letting you know exactly what I want. Toodlepip!"

* * *

><p>That had been three days ago. Jane was sat in the same seat, watching a different video this time. It was of Lisbon that very morning, lying on the rug curled up tightly. The same dry cackling voice talking to him, taunting him with his jibes until he couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed into tears on the desk and stayed there until he felt he couldn't cry anymore.<p>

It was later that day that Rigsby came running in with news

"WE KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" he cried

"Right, all sections go!" Cho had yelled, completely out of character for him-but this kidnapping had changed everyone.

* * *

><p>When they got to the warehouse, the team went in first checking all the doorways and making sure no-one was there. They grabbed the man and pinned him against the wall making sure t=he didn't have his gun on him. Jane ran in after and grabbed Lisbon who was still on the floor.<p>

"Lisbon? Lisbon? Please wake up! Teresa? Come on darling" he cried, holding her to him "Come on Teresa, please!" just then, she stirred slightly and he pulled back so she could see his face. Her lips parted and she whispered something

"Take your time then" she said softly, before folding herself into him. Jane held her to him and cried softly, letting his tears fall onto her head.

"I love you too" he whispered into her hair, and she pulled back and reached up to his face and stroked it gently

"Thank you, thank you for everything" she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>I should just say that I'm not too happy with the ending and how they found her, but what I had planned to write would have ended up being WAY too long :) so I hop that was ok, let me know PLEASE! <strong>

**And tell me your suggestions :) thanks xx**


	12. L is for laughter

**So then folks, here is L (courtesy of Teilzeitkreativ) I hope this is ok for you all! (oh and in case 3 certain people (ie Megan, Emily and Chris) are wondering-yes those characters are you! hope you don't mind that!) moving on...here is L (enjoy!)**

**L-Laughter **

It was what he loved to hear. The sound that comforted him whenever he was having a bad day. On the days that made him wonder if there was really any point in life, it somehow made him forget everything. He had always known that she was special, but this was new. He had never realised how much he depended on her, how much he needed her presence to make him cheer up.

* * *

><p>Jane was walking through the CBI headquarters when he saw Grace holding a small baby, swaying side to side to keep it entertained.<p>

"What's a-going on here then?" He asked with a grin "Something you haven't told us?"

"Oh hush Jane!" She replied with a faint blush, which told him many things that the ordinary person wouldn't have noticed. he was about to ask more on that subject when Grace said "This is one of Lisbon's nieces, Emily"

"Yeah, now don't you wake her!" Lisbon's voice drifted to him, and he turned around to see her standing there with a little girl perched on her hip and a small boy holding her hand. "Guys, this is Patrick," the little boy waved and the girl buried her head in Lisbon's neck "Jane this is my niece, Megan and my nephew Chris" she told him, gesturing to each one of them in turn. "You've gotta be nice to Patrick guys!" she told them

"Whys zat?" little Megan asked

"Because your Aunt Tess is my best friend" Jane told them, causing Lisbon to look at him questioningly

"Er, yeah that's right" She said, hesitantly "Now, what do you wanna do?"

"Cowboys and Indians!" Chris cried

"Oh, here we go" Lisbon said, placing Megan in Jane's arms "Look after her" she said, looking into his eyes

"Always" he replied, trying to show her how he felt. She turned around to face Chris, with her hands on her hips

"You ready little guy?"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Jane was certain he had never heard Lisbon laugh so much. She had spent a long time being chased round the room by Chris, who eventully grabbed her and pushed her onto the sofa, next to Jane, who had Megan perched on his lap.<p>

"Woah! Way too much running mate!" She told the excited child in front of her. "Go take you sister to my office ok? You know where your books and games are in there right?"

"Yeah sure, I'm on it!" Chris replied "Come on Megs"

"Comin'" she replied "bye bye uncle Patrick" and she leant up and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek "I like you" she said decidedly "I wish you were my real uncle" and with that the two children bounded away into Lisbon's office

"You know, I really love your laugh" Jane told the woman sat next to him. She laughed, and then covered her mouth realising that she had just done what he said he loved

"Thanks, I think" she replied "I'm sorry about Megan, she's the sweetest girl ever-I promise you that"

"Yeah, I think she is" he replied, looking deep into her jade green eyes "and I agree with her"

"What..what do you mean?" she asked him, getting lost in the ocean blue in front of her

"I mean, that I wish I was their real uncle as well."

Lisbon was about to reply, when little Emily started to cry from the car seat she was in. Lisbon got up slowly and went to the screaming child

"You gotta spoil my moment hey little one?" she whispered to the child "nah, I'm joking darling, I'm sure it'll all be alright"

Lisbon picked up Emily and cradled her in her arms. Then she felt a strong pair of arms around her, and turned slightly to see Jane standing behind her.

"It's not just your laugh I love" He whispered to her "It's all of you"

* * *

><p><strong>So thats that! hope you all enjoyed it :) please let me know! I love to have reviews! (oh and I may have based that running thing on something real-Chris you should know what I'm on about!;)!) <strong>

**Anyways...hope that was okey dokey for you all-let me know about M (i think I know what to do for N, but ideas are always needed!) thanks to you all (hope you can feel that virtual hug!) **

**xxmentalistxxspooksxx**


	13. M is for makeup

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that i haven't posted anything in soooo long but I have been busy! This was ready yesterday but I was er... WATCHING HARRY POTTER! :D _anyways_ here is M-**

**M-makeup **

"No, no no no!" Lisbon yelled at her bathroom cupboard "This can't be happening!"

She was standing in her bathroom with all sorts of bottles and containers strewn across the floor. She had literally thrown everything out of everywhere trying to find even just a scrap of makeup. It was 6:30 in the morning and she was going to have to go into work and survive a day without wearing any makeup at all.

* * *

><p>When she got there she ran from her car to the entrance and then straight into the lift so no one would see her. She had just pressed the button on the elevator to take her up to her floor when a hand curled round the door, stopping it from closing<p>

_No please no! _She thought _not someone I know!_

"Good morning Lisbon!" Jane smiled at her, far too awake for that time of morning "How are you today"

"Fine" she replied grumpily, surprised he hadn't mentioned her lack of makeup

"No, seriously- how are you?"

"Not great if I'm honest- I haven't got any makeup in my house. Or on me for that matter"

"And that's a problem because?"

"BECAUSE I LOOK HIDEOUS!" she yelled at him. The look on his face made her feel ashamed that she had yelled. But hey, the guy kept asking-and she hadn't had any caffeine yet.

"Hideous? You really think that?

"Yeah, yeah I do" she replied, hanging her head and inspecting her hands

"Well, you're on your own there my dear. I think you look beautiful-even more than usual" he told her, lifting up her head with his index finger

"Funny Jane" she said, pulling away from his hand which had somehow made its way to her cheek.

"I'm not joking." He retorted "Why would I?"

"Because that's just what you do. And what I do back. It's just part of our friendship-the way we joke and annoy each other" she told him, trying to avoid looking into his eyes

"Our friendship hey?"

"Yeah"

"So I don't have a chance then?"

"Of what?"

"Of being more than a friend" he replied, leaning over and whispering in her ear

"Oh" she breathed, looking at him

"So, what's your answer?"

"My answer?"

"Yeah- Do I have a chance?"

"Hmm, depends"

"On what?" He asked, worry passing over his face

"On exactly how beautiful you think I look without makeup" She replied with a smirk on her face.

Jane leant towards her and cupped her face with his hands

"This much" He breathed against her lips, before capturing them in his own and pushing her against the wall of the elevator, and pressing the button that would take them up to his level. After all- he wasn't planning on stopping this any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it :) hope it was okey dokey! PLEASE leave me a review-they really make me day :) <strong>

**N has been written and should be up tomorrow!**

**thanks! virtual hugs to you all xx**


	14. N is for nieces and nephews

**As promised-here is N :)**

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing and giving ideas... O anyone? And if you're feeling up to it _please _take the time to read 'somewhere other than here' by dawhogirl32...It'll be awesome :) **

**Anyways on with the story...**

**N-Nieces and Nephews **

"Lisbon? _Liiisbon?" _Jane called through the CBI headquarters "Anyone seen Lisbon?"

"Yeah, but she'd gone home" grace replied calmly

"Home?" Jane asked, with a look of concern on his face "She's ok though isn't she?"

"Yeah she's fine, but her brother called and said he was busy all day and needed her to look after his kids"

"Oh ok" Jane replied and sat down moodily on his couch. He stayed there for a while-fiddling with everything and asking Cho annoying questions before he lay down. Grace thought he had fallen asleep when he suddenly got up and walked out saying

"Life is no fun without Lisbon to talk to" and he got into the elevator, giving the team a cheerful wave

"Nice to know we're appreciated" Rigsby muttered to no one in particular

* * *

><p>"Ok, so who wants ice cream?" Lisbon asked the five kids who were sprawled across her new bean bags<p>

"ME ME ME!" came the reply from everyone

"Ok then, Lucy will you help me?" she asked the oldest of the children who was sat with the baby on her lap

"Yeah sure, Jake hold Emily for me" she told her younger brother, and passed him the baby.

Lisbon was in the kitchen when Jake came in and told her

"Aunty Tess, there's someone at the door for you"

"Oh ok, can you help your sister please? Thanks mate!" and she went to see who it was.

"Jane? What are you doing here?" she asked the man stood in her front room playing with the other kids.

"Meh. Work sucks without you" he replied, giving her one of his amazing smiles

_No Teresa-don't think like that! _She scolded herself

"Ok, so welcome then" she stuttered

"Are you gonna introduce me?" He asked

"Yeah" She replied, calling the older two in "This is Lucy, Jake, Chris, Megan and Emily" She said- gesturing to all of the children in turn "Kids, this my friend Patrick"

"_best _friend" Jane told her, exaggerating on the 'best'

"Er, yeah whaterever" she said, blushing slightly at that thought "What do we want to do?"

* * *

><p>Seven or so hours later, they hadn't stopped all day. Everyone was wiped out and the four eldest kids were asleep on the sofa, all of the cuddled into Jane, who was sat in the middle. Lisbon sat in her chair with Emily asleep in her arms.<p>

_If only this was real _she thought, and let out a sigh. Jane must have heard this, because he asked-without opening his eyes- "What are you sighing at then Tess?" He had started to call her Tess during the day and they had somehow ended up calling each other by their first names

"Just dreaming" she replied, immediately wishing she hadn't admitted that

"Oh yeah, about what?" He asked, fully awake now

"You're the mentalist aren't you? You must already know"

He looked at her for a very long time, so long that Lisbon started to blush-he had never examined her like this before

"Oh I think I know"

* * *

><p>Lisbon was lying in bed that evening when her phone vibrated. It was a text from Jane<p>

_Goodnight beautiful, sweet dreams  
>I'll see you in the morning-and I expect a kiss this time<br>I love you my darling, xxxx_

She text him back straight away

_Goodnight to you too, and yes you will have a kiss (that's a promise)  
>I love you too-so very very much xxx<em>

And they fell asleep waiting for the morning, with smiles on their faces

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was acceptable for you all :) virtual birthday cake to all who review! and extra for those with ideas :) Thanks everyone!<strong>

**xxmentalistxxspooksxx**


	15. O is for orangutans

**Ok, so I do have to say sorry _again _for not publishing on a daily basis like normal :( life is hectic-lets face it! So, here is O- dedicated entirely to mstormw...the idea and the context...and would she please cheer up because I don't like sadness :( **

**So, here is O (it's kinda abnormal and would probably never ever happen-but i think it's a laugh!) **

* * *

><p><strong>O-Orangutans<strong>

"Wayne am I dreaming?" grace asked the man next to her

"What?" He said, looking up from his work to see what she was pointing at "Whoa. If you're dreaming then I'm having that same dream"

What Grace was pointing at happened to be a certain Patrick Jane, walking over to them. That would be normal; if it wasn't for the fact he had baby orangutan on his shoulder.

"Jane? What is _that?_" Grace asked him, walking to meet him

"What is what?" Lisbon asked, coming out of her office to greet them

"Jane's new pet" Cho told her, joining the group. Lisbon turned to Jane who greeting her with a wave and a smile.

"NO! NO, NO, NO! JANE WHAT DID I TELL YOU! YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER IDIOT! I HATE YOU!"

"Er, morning to you too Lisbon" Jane replied with a cheeky grin "Anyone wanna hold Mazra?"

"I'm missing something aren't I?" Rigsby announced

"Seriously Jane? How could you do that? I _told _you not too!" Lisbon yelled at Jane, though with a little less force than before

"Let's face it Lisbon-you're niece is just too persuasive" he reminded her, causing her to smile for a second before she realised she was meant to be angry with him.

"Could someone please explain this to us?" Grace said angrily

"It happened like this" Lisbon started, gesturing that they should all go and sit in her office-even with a crazy ginger orangutan "Yesterday it was my niece, Megan's birthday and I said I would look after her- and Jane came to help me. We decided to go to the zoo, which was fun. We looked around for the while,"

"Especially at the black panthers!" Jane put in, with a wink at Lisbon. She sighed before continuing with her story

"Anyway, Megan said she wanted to look at the monkeys-so we did. They are her favourite animal, so when Jane _helpfully _pointed out the sign saying 'volunteers needed to house several orangutans for a day while we move their enclosure' which obviously started Megan on a new dream"

"Hey, the girl would have spotted it anyway!" Jane added, and was about to say more but stopped when he saw the look Lisbon was giving him

"Jane offered to take one-that one to be precise. Megan said that Mazra was a pretty name, and that he was the only orangutan she wanted. I tried to point out that actually she couldn't take home an actual orangutan-but genius here decided that he would promise her that very one. I had no idea he would _actually _take it home!"

"It's just _one _day Lisbon! And Megan loves me for it!"

"The poor child loves you anyway, now take it back to the zoo, RIGHT NOW!" she yelled

"Fine, fine. Come on Mazra-let's go" Jane sighed, and left out of the door. Lisbon sighed, and picked up the phone to call her niece and check that Jane hadn't got her something stupid for her birthday.

Grace turned to Rigsby and Cho "That. Was weird"

"Yeah, tell me about it" Rigsby replied, and Cho just gave a small grunt before going back to work. Suddenly everything was normal-as if no-one had ever brought an actual orangutan into the CBI headquarters. It was a normal Monday morning.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go :) hope you enjoyed it, P will be published really really soon (i hope-no promises with that) any ideas for anything, let me know! <strong>

**thanks as always- and as it worked last time I'm offering virtual banoffee pie to anyone who reviews ;) (but if you don't like that- then you can have a cookie) **


	16. P is for party

**Ok then, as promised next day delivery of the next letter ;) here it is **

**P-Party **

"Shh!"

"Be quiet!"

"Everyone shut up!"

The whole of the CBI were crowded in the city hall, waiting for Lisbon to walk through the door. Jane had organised her a surprise party-after she had told him that was the last thing that she wanted. And now, everyone was waiting for them both to walk through the door. They sat there for about five minutes before they heard a car pull up outside. Jane's voice floated through to them

"I've just gotta pick up some stuff-can you stick the light on for me?"

"Yeah sure" Lisbon's voice answered him. She walked into the room they were all in, switched on the light and turned around to be faced with all her friends who yelled

* * *

><p>A few hours later, everyone was laughing, eating and dancing-enjoying their evening. Lisbon and Jane were in the corner of the room, talking quietly to each other<p>

"I hate you for doing this-you know that right?" She told him

"Yeah I figured you might, but is it ok? Even though you hate it of course"

"Even though I hate it-it's not too bad" she replied with a smile, and gave him a hug. She went to pull back after a minute, but he held her to him

"Don't leave" he whispered, referring to the news he had just heard that Lisbon was going to move to another station

"Leave? It's not definite"

"But you might- and I can't take that"

"Jane? What's this all about? She asked, pulling back only slightly so that she could look at his face

"It's just; I don't think life will ever be the same if you leave me"

"Where's this come from?"

"I've only just found you ok-don't you dare think of going" and he leant down and kissed her softly on her lips, before turning and leaving

"Wow. That I wasn't expecting" She whispered to herself, and slipped out to follow him-making sure no one noticed her leaving

* * *

><p><strong>errr so that is it : shorter than most and i'm not extremly pleased with it...but it'll have to do :) let me know what you think-and no promises for Q tomorrow-I haven't a clue what tto write :)**


	17. Q is for Questionnaire

**Thanks to all who responded to the banoffe pie offer ;) here is Q (sorry it's late!)**

**Q-Questionnaire**

"Right, I have a task for you all" Hightower announced, walking into the bullpen "I understand not all of you will enjoy this," She looked over in Cho's direction "But just bear with me and get it done-it's important for the bosses to know that you are all getting along fine, and that you know each other well enough to work together"

The team responded with moans and groans, apart from Jane who seemed far too excited about it all  
>"Righty-ho then! What are we doing?" He asked Hightower<p>

"Man, someone's had their weetabix this morning!" Rigsby commented **(a/n; I don't know if folks have weetabix anywhere other than the uk, so sorry about that-but folks from here will know what I'm on about-and might even chuckle at the slight joke?)**

"What you've gotta do is answer some questions _anonymously _and then try and guess who is who, ok?" Hightower asked the team

"Go for it!" Jane yelled, he was defiantly way too excited over this.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, the team were sat together, trying to figure out who had whose questionnaire.<p>

"Cho's. No doubt about it" Rigsby announced "I mean how much more obvious could you get! 'Favourite past time? Reading. Favourite word? I don't speak enough to have one. This is most definitely Cho's."

"Ok, so what about Cho-who do you think you've got?" Lisbon asked

"I think this is van Pelts. Her answer to the 'are you in love?' question is yes, but with someone who I can never be with. Is everyone that obvious?"

"I think so." Grace put it "Listen to what Lisbon says-Favourite colour? Blue, but only the blue in his eyes" Lisbon cringed at this, but Jane sat up straighter. Grace carried on "Married or single? Single-the stupid man, what is his problem" Everyone laughed, and Jane stood up and went to where Lisbon was sitting and put his arm round her-she didn't pull away.

It was Lisbon's turn to do some embarrassing "This is Jane's, I know it. Listen- Favourite animal? Black panthers, they remind me of her. Married or single? Single now-but not for long hopefully" she trailed off at the end and looked into his eyes "Meaning?" she asked in a whisper

"Meaning that I would be honoured if you would go out with me, Teresa Lisbon" She smiled at this, and snuggled into him more, before replying

"I'll think about it-after all, you're a consultant-not an agent"

* * *

><p><strong>hope it was good! There may be a mass publishing today (I know I haven't in ages, so I wanna make it up to you all!) Reviews make me smile (and ice cream may be included in it!)<strong>


	18. R is for rules

**Right, the second one today...**

**R-Rules**

The team had all gone home, apart from Jane (who was asleep on his couch) and Lisbon (still working in her office)

Jane noticed that her light was still on, and he thought he would go and join her. _After all _he thought _her couch is almost as comfy as mine _

He walked over and was about to knock when he heard a noise from inside. It was Lisbon, and she was crying. He didn't know what to do, so he waited and listened. She was on the phone to someone.

"Grace, what shall I do?" she asked between sobs. There was a pause as Grace (he assumed van pelt) answered "Yeah, but does he count as an agent?" another pause "you think because he's a consultant we could bypass those stupid rules?" she paused again "YES I LOVE HIM!" she yelled, "ok-but I should talk to him first right?" another, longer pause "Thanks Grace-you're the best" and he heard the phone being put down, before Lisbon said to herself (out loud) "And now to tackle that consultant of mine"

Jane wasn't sure what to do; he just stood frozen to the spot. Lisbon opened the door, "Jane?" she cried "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough" he whispered hoarsely, and her expression changed and became much softer

"Oh" she replied, and Jane wrapped his arms round her, ready to show her just how much he loved her back

* * *

><p><strong>Yes it was short, but that's all I could do-sorry! Who knows what will happen today (ther just may be another!)<strong>

**Review-that ice cream offer is still there for those who want it!**


	19. S is for sunsets

**So here we go again...**

**S-Sunsets**

"Do you remember our first sunset?" Patrick Jane asked his wife, who was lying with her head on his stomach as they lay on the beach, watching the sun go down

"Yeah" She replied "We had just finished that kidnapping case, and I was a total wreck"

"Yep. And I took you aside and told you that what you needed was a quiet evening to watch the sun go down.

"So you took me up to the top of the building and we stood there for what seemed like minuets, but must have been hours"

"It was hours-because it took me that long to pluck up the courage to ask you if you loved me back" he said, playing with her hair. She giggled at that statement before replying

"Yeah-but it didn't take you long after that to ask me to marry you!"

"What was it? Two weeks?"

"HA! Not likely-it was actually four days!"

"Ah, well that is why you love me"

"Yeah, yeah it is" she turned over onto her stomach and kissed him

"I love you Teresa" he said

"I love you too, you insufferable man"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you are thinking about all of these! I'm on a roll at the moment! :) Much love (and offers of food) <strong>


	20. T is for timing

**Whoop whoop! here come the next one!**

**T-Timing**

"IT'S ALL ABOUT TIMING!" Lisbon yelled at Jane "I have wanted you to ask me that for SO many years now, and you choose Bertram's _funeral _as the right time?"

"Tess please! I need you to marry me!"

"Oh, so It's a need now-not a want?"

"Look- I understand you're upset! But I need to know!"

"JANE! How can you ask me to think straight at this sort of time? The man who was practically my father has just died and yet you expect me to be rational enough to know if I want to marry you? "

"Look, I was gonna ask you tomorrow, but I saw how upset you were and I just thought I should ask now, surely it's the question that counts not the time you ask it?"

"You know what. If you had asked me before, I would have said yes, a thousand times yes. But now? Now I'm not so sure." And she turned and walked away. Cho and Rigsby walked over to Jane

"Not cool mate" Rigsby said

"I'm sorry man" Cho told him

"Yeah me too" Jane said, already making plans.

...

The next day, Jane knocked on Lisbon's door, left some flowers on the doorstep and went to hide before she opened the door. He saw the smile on her face when she read the note

_Please marry me, I can't live otherwise_

She looked up, and spotted his not-so-hidden hiding place; she smiled and said

"Tomorrow. Ask me then, and we'll see" before turning and walking into her house. Jane phoned Grace straight away

"You were right!"

"I told you, she was just over emotional and needed space. It'll all be fine- I promise"

"Thanks Grace" He hung up, and walked away smiling to himself

* * *

><p><strong>he he ;) how was that? let me know, not sure if there will be any more today! but let me know thoughts and LETTER IDEAS (you get SO much more food for doing that!) <strong>

**oh and smart spooks fans out there will notice the simliarity between this and Ruths (RIDICULOUS)! refusal to Harry's proposal ;) **


	21. U is for undercover

**howdy ya'll! :) apologies for not posting in what feels like years! I was totally certain of this one, and then it all went crazy and utterly terrible :/ so for that reason I have to apologise to DaWhoGirl32 who I told I would write umbrellas- our joint idea (it wasn't working-but if i sort it then I just might publish that as well!)  
>Thanks for the idea mstormw! :) <strong>

**enjoy this folks...**

**U-undercover**

"Lisbon, Jane my office now" Hightower yelled across the room before striding away in the direction of her office

"_Jane," _Lisbon started "What have you done now?"

"Trust me when I say that this time I haven't done _anything! _Unless you count accidentally eating Rigsby's sandwich."

"You ate my what!" Rigsby yelled

"Whoops! Better go see Hightower then!" Jane said, pulling Lisbon along with him

They got into Hightower's office, and Lisbon shut the door behind her, saying "Please don't say that Jane has done something awful again?"

"No, not this time" Hightower smiled and carried on "No, this time I have a job for you both" She gestured to the seats in front of her desk, one of which Jane was already sat in "I must ask a favour of you both. I need you two to do some work for me. Undercover work that is"

* * *

><p>The next day, Jane and Lisbon were sat around a large kitchen table in their country-styled kitchen, eating their dinner.<p>

"I can't believe I got roped into this!" Lisbon whined

"I know already! You have told me at least fifty times that you don't want to be doing this, but we are so get over it!"

"How can you be taking this so easily?"

"Lisbon!" Jane yelled at her, putting his hand on her arm "All you have to do is pretend to be my wife for just two days, that's it!"

"EXACTLY!" she cried, putting her head in her hands "Two _whole _days!"

"Aw, come on-it's not that bad! Now, let's do what we were sent to do and go meet our not-at-all-suspicious-neighbours!" and he jumped up and headed for the door

"Hang on" she said, raising her head "We can't just go over there!"

"Why not?" Jane asked

"Because we are 'married' as you said. We need stories and all that, we can't just go in and say 'hey we've been watching you all day and can probably convict you for a whole lotta crimes' can we?"

"True, true" Jane mused "Righty then- let's start thinking!" He sat back down at the table "so, we met where?"

"Hmm, how long do you want to have known me?"

"Well, let's say that we met in college"

"Sure , and we got married a few years after"

"When you finally fell in love with me after I had been trying to persuade you that you _did _actually love me" He said, with his hand over hers- looking into her eyes. They sat like that for a while, until Lisbon realised what she was doing. She couched awkwardly, before breaking the silence

"Yeah, that'll do us" And she got up and headed for the back door. "Ya coming?" she threw over her shoulder to Jane. Jane smirked to himself-_if she doesn't end up falling for me by the end of these two days then I give up-_he thought-_actually I take that back, I'm never giving up on that girl. _And he followed Lisbon out of the door.

"Honey wait up!" He yelled over the garden, running to catch up with her

"Honey?" She smirked "Of all the things!"

"What? Are you saying you don't like that?" He asked, pulling her close to him "Because I can think of plenty other names to call you. Baby" Lisbon chuckled at this, and put her arms round his neck-apparently without realising what she was doing "Or" Jane carried on, his voice getting huskier and deeper as he continued "my gorgeous girl, beautiful, princess, my angel"

"Jane?" She asked, her head buried in his chest

"Yes precious?"

"I...I think, well I think that I...that I love you"

"I was hoping you'd say that" He said, lifting her chin with his index finger so that he was faced with her eyes. They were a green that he was sure he had never seen before, so deep and shining that it almost frightened him. _Almost _that is.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Because I love you back. _Really, really _love you"

It didn't look like they would be meeting the neighbours any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Er, so explaination: I would have gone into mega detail, but these things are meant to be short and it just wasn't fitting! Also, I know they seem to end up together really quickly but again, they gotta stay short! So, I know they may seem strange and not something thats gonna likely happen-but just go with it!<strong>

**As always, dunno when the next one will be up-but thanks for staying with me :) review please! (you get triple chocolate gateau!)**

**thanks as always, xxmentalistxxspooksxx**


	22. V is for violins

**Howdy ya'll :) I'm sorry that I've not done any of this in a while! you'd think I had more time in summer holidays-but it seems not! Thanks for staying with me on this everyone :) and thanks to all those with ideas (this one being courtesy of myself and DaWhoGirl32) I'm SO VERY thankful to you all! So, here you go... **

**V-Violin**

The team had a case at the local opera house in which the lead violinist had been murdered after their latest concert. They arrived, and started looking around- Jane being his normal annoying self, and 'solving' it in around five minutes (but obviously not telling Lisbon-that would spoil it!)

Rigsby, Van Pelt and Cho were about to leave and go back home, and Jane was about to go with them when he realised Lisbon wasn't with them.

"You guys go on, I'm gonna go and find Lisbon" he told them

"Sure, ok" Grace said, hoping that if they were left alone something might happen between them.

...

Jane walked all around the building, calling Lisbon's name and wondering where she was. He had been looking around for far too long when he finally saw her. She was standing in one of the practise rooms, holding a violin. Jane, being his usual smart self, had the feeling that she was about to do something, so he waited in the doorway-aware that she hadn't seen him.

He was rewarded, because she then picked up a violin, putting it in place by her chin. It was then that she started to play.

It was the most incredible sound the Jane had ever heard, and she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, as she stood there, swaying slightly and playing this instrument. Her eyes were closed, and her hair fell across her face.

She finished and Jane let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. She opened her eyes, and then jumped back in shock seeing Jane standing in the doorway

"JANE? What are you doing here?" She screamed at him

"Whoa! Calm down gorgeous, I was just listening"

"GORGEOUS? What are you thinking calling me GORGEOUS!"

"Er...ignore that. It, kinda just slipped out"

"Well I want explanations here! Why were you listening?"

"Alright then. Explanation for calling you gorgeous? You are. Explanation for Listening? Your playing is incredible! I never knew!"

"Yeah, well not many people do. My brother, Tommy does and I think Cho does-considering that he tends to read everyone's personal files. Apart from that, no-one...and you have to PROMISE me that you won't tell ANYONE! Ok? Promise?"

"I promise, I won't-but it is incredible! You know that right?"

"Ha. Yeah, whatever"

"_and _you are gorgeous"

"Yeah, ok-that's just pushing it"

"Nah, I don't think so"

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh. In fact I'm certain" and then

he leaned forward and kissed her soundly on the lips.

...

The next morning, the entire team was there before Jane and Lisbon, and after thousands of theories, it turned out Grace's was probably the right one, because (three hours after they should have) Jane and Lisbon turned up at HQ, leaving the lift holding hands, and laughing together

"_See _told you" Grace whispered to Rigsby

"Yep. I'm with you on this" He answered, before looking away and pretending they hadn't noticed,

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go :) Hope it was good- W will most probably be up Thursday (I hope!) Ideas are always lovely- and it invloves far more food (eg. honeycombe icecream!) <strong>

**Thanks everyone :) PLEASE REVIEW! It keeps me cheerful ;) xxx**


	23. W is for weddings

**SO SORRY! I know I said thursday (and I did write it by then!) Here it is...**

**W-Wedding**

It was a cold October morning and Jane had the feeling that something was not quite right. And for once he hated the way he was always right about everything because something happened that day, which in Jane's eyes (and pretty much everyone else's) was very, very wrong. Lisbon got engaged. And not to him.

...

10 months later and Jane was sat in a church, playing with _her_ nieces and nephews, chatting to _her _family and laughing with _her _friends. They all loved him, and he loved them. The problem? He loved _her_ too. There he was at his best friend's wedding, which should be his as well.

...

"any reason for why this man and this woman should not be joined in holy matrimony, please speak now" . So he stood. And he spoke.  
>They moved to a small room at the back of the church; Jane, Lisbon, the vicar and her not-yet-husband.<p>

"Your reasons Mr. Jane?" The vicar asked

"Reasons? My reasons are that I'm crazily in love with that woman, and for ages I thought she loved me back" he turned to Lisbon "I love the colour of her eyes, the way they deepen when she's angry, and how they shine when she laughs. I love the fact that she can put up with me and my rubbish. The way she smells of cinnamon and sunshine. How her hugs have to be earned, which make them so much more special. How her laugh makes even the darkest day bright again. How her smile alone can keep me alive. How..."

"Stop! Ok?" Lisbon started, stepping forward "Stop" she said, more softly this time-pressing a finger to his lips. She turned to the man she was supposed to be marrying "I chose you, because I thought he," she pointed to Jane "would never ask me" Just then the door burst open, and a small girl ran up to Lisbon

"You gotta marry Mr. Jane because he's awesome and I love him" she announced

"I think you're right Megs," Lisbon answered, hoisting the girl onto her hips she turned to look at Jane "I love him too"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was okey dokey for you all! PLEASE Let me know-you all get pizza! :)<strong>

**Many thanks to everyone :) **


	24. X is for xmas

**Hello again everyone! :) hope your days are going well! I'm recovering from being up at seven for the past week (including today!) so, this is X (thanks reig!)and yes technically it begins with C, but hopefully you'll let it slide as I think this chapter is really cute and sweet!**

**X-Xmas**

Jane picked up his three year old daughter and held her before he yelled "Tess? We're ready"

His wife came in, holding an excitable two year old in her arms, "Harry, darling look-Daddy's gonna turn on the lights now" the boy stopped squirming and laid his head on his mother's shoulder

"You ready Kate?" Patrick asked the little girl in his arms

"yeah daddy" she replied in an awed whisper.

As was tradition in the Jane household, Patrick bent down and turned on the Christmas tree lights. They family stood for a while, admiring the simplistic beauty of the tree, before Harry gave a yawn.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Patrick came downstairs to find his wife standing in front of the tree.<p>

"Just think" He said, planting a kiss in her hair "This time next year, we'll have three to put to bed" and he wrapped his arms around her slightly swollen belly

"I love you Patrick Jane" She whispered

"I love you back" he replied

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, told you it was short (but you hopefully agree with me about the cuteness of it all!) let me know what you are thinking! I have written Y, so it might even be up today! :) <strong>

**Thanks everyone :) (oh and chocolate swiss roll also to everyone who lets me know what they are thinking!) **


	25. Y is for yelling

**Hey there everyone (again) :) Here is the next one :D **

**Y-Yelling**

"How do you know what makes a good couple?"Rigsby asked Cho as they sat at their desks working

"I dunno" Cho replied, his eyes scanning the screen in front of him

"Seriously mate! I wanna know if me and Grace are good or not!"

"Ok" said Cho, pushing away from his work and facing Rigsby "I think that the best thing, the thing that Jane and the boss are the best at, being able to resolve arguments."

"What d'ya mean?"

"Look, think back to before him and the boss were together-and now in fact- how many times did they yell at each other?" Cho looked at Rigsby- who realised that the question wasn't actually rhetorical

"Oh, right-loads. Like at least three times a day"

"Exactly" Cho replied "and tell me, how long was it before they were sharing their secret smiles and stupid jokes again?"

"About 10 minutes! Half an hour at most, if he did something unusually stupid"

"My point proven. I think that the way they can be yelling and then hugging the next second is truly admirable. It shows their love by how willing they are to forgive"

Rigsby stared open-mouthed at Cho for a while before he said "Dude? What did you eat for breakfast this morning? That was totally un-cho-ish!"

"Huh? Yeah, well you shouldn't have asked if you didn't want an answer" was his reply as he went back to work, and to being Cho.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I thought we'd go slightly off from tradition and do this from Cho and Rigsby's point of view- to see what they think about JaneLisbon ;) Was that ok with everyone? What are your thoughts? ****Let me know-there is plenty of cake for you all! **

**Thanks to you all- I love you all very very much! You've been fab :D **


	26. Z is for zips

**WOW WOW WOW! thank you soooo much EVERYONE who has given me such incredible reviews! here it is...for the last time :(**

**(Sorry if it's too short for you all :/ it's short for me too as well!) **

**Z-Zips **

"Ok-so I have two dresses to choose from and I can't decide which!" Grace whined to Lisbon, who over the years had become more of a sister than the boss she had been before

"Tell me about them" Lisbon said to her, pulling a chair up to the desk

"Well, the one is a deep red, knee length and has buttons up the back and strapless,"

"Uh-huh. And the other?"

"It's light blue, a bit longer and kinda floaty and it's a zip up"

"The zip up one" came a voice from the doorway. The two women looked up to see Jane stood in the doorway

"What?" Lisbon asked

"I said," Jane continued "Go with the zips- they're far easier to undo" he replied with a wink at Lisbon

"Eugh!" Grace cringed "Do I really wanna know?"

Lisbon chuckled, "Probably not"

"But, I'll tell you any way" Jane put in

"Aw, really? D'ya have to?" Lisbon whined at him

"Yep!" He said cheerfully "but I won't embarrass you with extreme details..."

"By that he means sexual!" Rigsby yelled from across the room

"Thanks for your helpful comments, Rigsby" Jane yelled back, before directing his attention back to Grace. "All I was gonna say, was that at certain events where Lisbon is required to wear a dress, not that she does that often enough, I find that for any, er... certain _events_ that follow such an evening, zips make the process easier" he finished with a smirk in Lisbon's direction

"gross, that's all I can say" Grace replied

"Well yeah, but it makes sense" Rigsby said "I'd be easier for me"

"Whoa! I am _not _liking sitting in the middle of you guys!" Cho yelled

"Sorry Cho!" Jane chuckled

Most of the team went back to work and Lisbon was stood by the window, looking over some work. Jane went to where she was stood, turned her around to face him and, un-zipping her jacket, rested his hands on her hips.

"See" he said "zips make everything easier"

"Yeah" She replied, putting her arms around his neck "I guess that means you'll like what I'm wearing tonight then"

"Put it like that and you won't be wearing it long" he whispered huskily

She sighed and kissed his cheek "I love you Patrick Jane"

"Good" he replied "Because I love you, Teresa Lisbon"

* * *

><p><strong>Errr...kinda wierd at the end, and I really liked TotalCitron's idea of Zimbabwe but I'd already written this :(<br>So, now for the thank yous...which is gonna take some time!  
>Thanks to... mstormw, dawhogirl32, Agathanancy98, reig, Teilzeitkreativ and absoultley anyone else who gave me ideas (sorry if I forgot you or didn't mention you!)<br>Thanks also to everyone who has stayed with me (or joined us half way!)  
>For everyone who reviewed and all that...it's been soo brilliant and encouraging :D <strong>

**I'm sad that this has finished, I will miss it very much- it's been good fun I think :) **

**I love you all and I will miss you greatly (and this story),**

**xxmentalistxxspooksxx**


End file.
